


Rising Action

by Jestersnthieves (Lunarflare14)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Falling In Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Probably Fake Girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarflare14/pseuds/Jestersnthieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif and Simmons always had each other- not much else. At least, nothing they felt was worth noting (which, in retrospect, you'd think a girlfriend and a sex partner would be worth noting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising Action

Grif didn't believe Simmons had an actual girlfriend. Okay, that wasn't true. He had _doubts_ but no proof otherwise. If Simmons didn't, he was a master coordinator. He got actual letters written on purple vanilla-scented paper, and he made her sound like someone who'd date Simmons for real. She went to college in New San Fran, and drove the Prius 3000 he'd left in her care before going off to war. She was opinionated, and brilliant. She was an aspiring artist who drew comic books. She played video games, she watched Star Trek and drank more Mountain Dew then was anyone's business. And every time Simmons talked about her he sounded annoyed.  
  
"I think Taylor's cheating on me."  
  
Grif started. They'd been sitting outside the caves for about five minutes without saying a thing. It was the Blues’ day off so hanging out helmetless wasn’t such a life threatening thing. Sarge would have a cow. Grif bit his lip. "Um... What makes you say that?"  
  
"I don't know. I just get the vibe from Taylor’s letters... Like there’s someone else you know?"  
  
"No. I've always been the one to cheat on girls. Just the way it works itself out. But can you blame her? You've been gone for a long time. Girls want sex just as much as dudes. They're just less likely to admit it."  
  
Simmons stared at the dirt, thinking. You could almost hear the wheels turn when he got that look in his eyes. "Shouldn't I be...? Upset?"  
  
"Well, you've been gone for a long time."  
  
"You said that already."  
  
"Well, I don't know, people change. Why are you asking me how you should feel? It's your girlfriend."  
  
Simmons hesitated a moment. "Yeah." Simmons was giving him that look again- the one that made him uncomfortable in his own skin. "How's Donut?"  
  
Grif looked out at the canyon so he didn't have to look Simmons in the eye. "Still Donut." Grif wasn't comfortable talking about it just yet. Especially not with Simmons. Not that he thought Simmons would judge him or anything because Simmons wasn't an asshole like that but still... Donut was still not a chick and maybe being fuck buddies with a dude earned you a couple of funny looks but… Hell, he was pretty far from home, and damn Donut was flexible. It made Grif a bit more flexible in other ways.  
  
He'd admit the thing with Donut wasn't what he thought it'd be. The sex was good for the most part and Donut sucked like a vacuum. But it was hardly a relationship. It wasn’t anything and even Donut said so, as girly as he was. Donut remained aloof and so did he, it was like all the relationships he’d ever had.  
  
And as always he was miserable. Donut said he never stuck around after sex because Girf was always depressing afterwards.  
  
Everyone in Blood Gulch was miserable though. Donut and Caboose were the only ones who seemed able to keep it at bay. But under Donut’s cheery exterior, he was just as lost. The pink soldier just had hope still. Maybe that’s why Grif had said yes to their sleeping together despite not being his type- he was a bit of a man's man and Donut was just a bit too... not manly- but that was another story.  
  
Patrols were the only things breaking the monotony some days. He and Simmons talked forever about dumb shit and whined and complained about life in general. Their bellyaching was all they had... And each other, if you wanted to sound like a pansy.  
  
Life wasn’t as shitty.  
  
Then Donut decided he didn’t want the sex from Grif anymore if he was just going to screw him and pout. Said at least Tucker smiled and laughed a bit. So Grif just… went about his life. It really didn’t make much of a difference. They acted no different. Months went by and the base still continued on as normal.  
  
“Taylor broke up with me.”  
  
Grif started. They were on patrol again, wandering over to the caves as usual. “Really?”  
  
“Yeah, said it’s been awhile and they’re graduating and leaving for Germany… They being Taylor and Vince… Together.”  
“Sorry, dude.”  
  
“I’m not. I never expected us to last so damn long.”  
  
“Yeah. But that still sucks.”  
  
“I guess…” There was that look again the one Grif always hated. “How’s Donut?”  
  
Grif shrugged. “How should I know?”  
  
Simmons paused and he could almost sense his brow furrow in confusion under the helmet. He had known Simmons far too long. “What?”  
  
Grif looked at him. “What, what?”  
  
“But weren’t you two…” Simmons trailed off.   
  
“We aren’t anymore. Not for a while. That's like super old news.”  
  
Simmons looked back out at the canyon again. “Oh.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
There was an awkward silence, while it set in, then he said it softer. “Oh.”  
  
“It’s not that shocking.”  
  
Simmons didn't look at him. Instead he looked back towards the base. “I just… That’s something I thought you’d tell me.”  
  
“Sorry, didn’t know you were curious.”  
  
“Well I- Well, I guess… I don’t know- I kind of- I don’t get it.”  
  
“Get what? Why I’d have sex with a dude?” There, he’d said it; it was out in the open. The unsaid had been spoken.  
  
“No. No… I just can’t believe you liked Donut.”  
  
“Huh?” Grif was a bit confused. Not ‘like a dude?’  
  
“I mean… Donut?” There was a bit of laughter in his voice that helped Grif relax.  
  
“He offered.”  
  
“Whatever. Doesn’t excuse it.” He could hear Simmons smirk, and Grif punched his arm.  
  
“Lay off, I didn’t have homosexual tendencies before I joined up. I've become worldly. Broadened my horizon.” Simmons blushed and looked away. Grif smirked. “Let me guess, neither did you? Got a thing for Donut?”  
  
“No!”  
  
“To the tendencies or to Donut.”  
  
Simmons sputtered, making sounds that could have been the start to any number of words. Before finally stuttering, “Bo-o-Both!”  
  
Grif laughed. “Dude, I’m just messing with you. Calm down. The gay isn’t contagious or anything. And I'm like... only half gay?”  
  
“Yeah…” And then they were quiet for a moment soaking up the sun. “Grif?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Simmons looked to be mustering up courage to say something when a shot rang out across the canyon. They scrambled to their feet and went to investigate. All it had been was Caboose nearly shooting Church’s head off again. By the time they got back to base, Grif forgot Simmons was going to say anything at all.

Life went on, and on, as always. Until the AI came and went and they relocated. And rerelocated. It wasn’t ideal but they had each other. They’d always had each other.  
  
When he went with Sarge and Simmons stayed behind, he’d been surprised to say the least… Maybe he felt he’d had something to prove. He didn’t know, but the minute he heard Simmons was in trouble he came running. It was hard to accept that he cared so much about his teammate. And by hard to accept he meant it scared the shit out of him, because holy shit Simmons was in trouble and might die and he’d never see him again.Luckily, that wasn’t the last he’d heard of Simmons. He got there in time and they were going to be alright. 

The problem was that left him wondering what Simmons thought of him. It was moments like when he heard Simmons call out when Tex pulled that shotgun, and when he dove for him when he was falling off the cliff, Grif couldn’t help but think Simmons cared too. He wasn’t about to get his hopes up. They had landed back at the base and Sarge was chatting with Donut when Grif suddenly pulled his helmet off and leaned on the plane. “Hey Simmons?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Do you ever miss home? You know, Earth?”  
  
“Yeah. But here isn’t so bad. I mean, my parents were nags and my sisters a bit of a douche. But you know… it was safer.”  
  
“What about your girlfriend? Well, your ex.”  
  
Simmons blinked, then blushed. “Oh, um… Not really. But there’s something I… Well--" Simmons let out a heavy sigh. "Taylor wasn’t my girlfriend.”  
  
Grif pointed. “I KNEW IT! I knew she-“  
  
Simmons cut him off. “Taylor wasn’t my girlfriend because Taylor isn’t a girl.”  
  
Grif blinked a few times, then the words sunk in. “Oh… OH!”  
  
“I wanted to tell you. I just didn't know how. I mean you get it and… I guess you had more balls then I did.”  
  
“You bet I do.” What the hell? Why tell him this now? He had agonized over being bi for so long, and Simmons had kept this from him. That was bullshit.  
  
“Grif?” Simmons pulled him out of his internal frustration with just his name.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I’m happy you’re alive.”  
  
“That makes two of us.” And then Simmons was suddenly right there. He was stuck between Simmons and the plane. Simmons wasn’t touching him, but he couldn’t move.  
  
“Really happy. Ridiculously happy. So happy, I could kiss you.” Grif met his eyes and realized Simmons seemed to be waiting for something. Confirmation, perhaps? That unspoken thing that’d been building up since, like, forever? The fear in his voice when he'd called Grif's name after he'd disappeared over the cliff.  
  
Grif bit his lip not knowing what to say. But with Simmons looking at him like that, and the feeling, that unmistakable feeling running through him, what could he say? “So kiss me.”


End file.
